


Murder Parents

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: “You’d think for the work we do for this pack, we’d get more appreciation,” Stiles’ voice is muffled as Peter pulls a sweater over his head. He bites his lip to hold back a small smile as Peter smooths it over his rounded baby bump, nothing but adoration in his eyes.





	Murder Parents

“Are you nearly done, I have to pee.”

Peter looks up, not stopping his work and looks at his mate, who rubs his swollen belly. “You always have to pee. So go ahead and pee,” he says, gesturing with his shovel towards the hole in front of them. “It’s not like he’s going to mind.”

“What about DNA? In case someone finds him?” Stiles asks, looking in the hole. “Finds them, I mean?”

“I’d think the stench of dead body is going to overwhelm any possible DNA. And doesn’t it disintegrate over time?” Peter uses his bare arm to wipe his forehead; burying bodies is hard work.

“Yeah, it does. And I guess it’s not like anyone’s really going to look for these guys,” he says, watching his spouse. “It’s interesting actually -- there’s more DNA in women’s pee than men’s.”

“Fascinating. Kick that over here, would you?” Peter asks, gesturing to a hand lying on the ground by Stiles’ foot.

Stiles kicks the hand into the grave and calls out, “GOOOOOAAAALLLLL! And the crowd goes wild!” He makes crowd noises and does a little victory dance before stopping and rubbing his stomach again. “Damn, that wasn’t a good idea, your daughter is kicking my bladder. I really have to pee.”

He pulls down his zipper and pees into the hole while Peter keeps shoveling dirt on top of the vampire he decapitated earlier. “Better, darling?”

“Much,” Stiles says, and wipes his hands off on his thighs. He looks at them and sighs. “Ugh, I’m so covered in blood. So are you, by the way.”

Shrugging, Peter checks the ground around them, tossing in one more piece of bloodied clothing from their latest kill.  “Strip and throw your things in,” Peter orders, pulling his torn jeans off and tossing them in, waiting until Stiles adds his bloodied clothes to the pile before he continues filling the hole in with the pile of earth next to it. “Keeping this damn town safe is a dirty business. That’s why we’re the ones who do it.”

“Suppose so.” He watches while Peter finishes, just another few minutes and even though he’s just in his boxers, it’s not too chilly. Hot flashes aren’t always horrible. “Wash in the lake, before we get home? Or drive home naked and have a hot shower?”

“I hate the thought of you getting chilled, but I also hate the thought of getting blood on my car seats.” Peter finishes, rest the shovel on his shoulder. “Quick clean off here and then home for a hot bath?”

“Oh, I’d love a bath. And my comfy sweats.” He pouts and gives Peter his sad, sappy eyes and asks, “Can your baby momma get a ride from his wolf?”

“As long as you never refer to yourself as that again. And you need to carry all the tools then.” Peter quickly shifts to his wolf before Stiles can argue.

As though that’ll help. “Then you can carry my bat,” he replies, holding it out in front of Peter’s face, not moving until the wolf takes it in his mouth with a huff. Stiles picks up the shovel, careful not to hit Peter with it when he gets on his back. “Off we go, time to go for a bath.”

Stiles’ bath is quick, mostly his hands and face, while Peter needs a more thorough cleaning.

“You’d think for the work we do for this pack, we’d get more appreciation,” Stiles’ voice is muffled as Peter pulls a sweater over his head. He bites his lip to hold back a small smile as Peter smooths it over his rounded baby bump, nothing but adoration in his eyes. “We’re okay, wolfie, and not that I don’t appreciate you au naturel, but the sooner we’re dressed, the sooner I get undressed and in my hot bath.”

“As you wish, princess.” Peter dresses in no time, picking up both their tools, now cleaner since their rinse in the lake. “And to answer your question, the boy alpha wants to pretend that his mighty negotiating skills is why the monsters drawn to this town vanish after he has his ‘heart-to-heart’ discussions with them.”

They both snort and roll their eyes, chuckling and taking hands. “Scott’s a good guy, really he is, Peter. He’s just kinda naïve. And that’s why he needs us to do the dirty work.”

“I suppose so.” Peter raises their joined hands, kissing his spouse’s knuckles. “Doesn’t hurt that we’re both good at it. And dare I say, we don’t actually hate it.”

Stiles is quiet for a few steps, considering this. “Makes us sound a little creepy, don’t’cha think?”

“If it were anything else, it would be a hobby we both enjoy. I think it’s fine as long as we continue to find ways to…” He pauses as he opens the car door for Stiles, waiting until he’s in before he shuts the door and moves to the driver’s side of the car. “As long as we use our hobby for the good of the pack and the city.”

“So really, when you think about it, we’re humanitarians or something, right?”

Peter starts the drive back to their suburban home, already planning what he’ll fix as a snack for them. It needs to be something quick he can put together while Stiles soaks in the tub – maybe pasta, they both like the carbs and there’s a leftover sausage he can throw in for protein. “I’m not sure if that’s the right word, but good enough. We’re making the world safe for our pup.”

“Luckiest pup in the world,” Stiles agrees, and pats the top of his bump, getting a quick kick in return. “Wake me when we’re home, my wolf.”

With flashing blue eyes, Peter rests a hand on his mate’s knee, listening to the two heartbeats as they fall asleep, safe and secure in their world.

 


End file.
